rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Perle Grey Da'Angelo
'''Perle Grey Da'Angelo is the daughter of Bianca Buecher and Creta Da'Angelo. She is currently eleven years old and is staying with her half brother Levito Adair in Sarimia. Both her birth parents and her adoptive father are pronounced dead. She is an aspiring runecrafter and is adequate at playing violin. She also has the same genetic condition as her mother where her body produces too much magic for her to physically handle causing multiple health problems such as asthma and general weakness.' '''Important note: Due to her condition she is constantly "leaking" large amounts magical energy at any point in time. This is easy to notice by anyone who can detect magic.' Birth Bianca Buecher passed away giving birth to Perle. Due to her condition her body was not strong enough to handle the physical exertion and blood loss, causing her to expire. Soon after she was born Creta, not knowing of his daughter's recent birth, was found dead after a large battle far to the west in Morytania. She was left several objects of importance by her parents such as her mother's magic staff, father's favorite hat, and father's old violin. She was thus taken into the care of Godric Grey who raised her during most of her childhood. Childhood She lived a pampered life under the care of the Greys. She had a nanny and a toutor, making her a very well mannered and educated young girl. She grew fond of playing violin and spent her days playing with her dolls and wondering Burthope. She developed asthma as she started to suffer from the severe amount of magic constantly leaving her body. Too much physical exertion leaves her in coughing fits and due to how weak she is it does not take much work to cause them. A messenger came when she was six, bringing her one of Creta's old necklaces which the messenger had found only recently. This was when she started to really learn more about who Creta was, sparking curiosity to learn more about her birth parents. She however could not look into it herself until much later. One day when Perle was just past ten years old a strange man who claimed to be close to her father appeared, taking her away to a small hall near Ice Mountain. He tried to teach her to be just as powerful as her father was. Due to her physical weakness and inability to control any of her magic he was forced to give up and send her home. Walking home disappointed she came across a beautiful woman. The woman who introduced herself as Anara helped Perle find her way home as her previous master had sent her off to find her way with not much but some food and a map and so Anara became a powerful ally for Perle. She introduced Perle to the way of runecrafting which, since then, Perle has been studying and learning.She currently can make air and fire runes, but it does take her lots of time and concentration at her skill level. Several months after she returned home her adoptive father had been captured while on a business visit to the West. During this time she met her half-brother, Levito. He had seeked her out and found her, offering his friendship and guidance. He also brought the news of her fathers capture, causing her to trust Levito to try to save him. Sadly, shortly after, her father had been supposedly executed and so Levito took her into his care moving her from Burthope to Catherby to stay at his manor. Present Day She currently is staying at Levito's manor, practicing her violin in the nearby forests and fields when she can. She plans to eventually learn to swim in the sea. Appearance Facial Perle has a very round face with a short nose and small mouth. There is slightly Wushankan decent and so her eyes have just a faint point to them. Her eyes are a colorless dark grey. Her skin is very light however she does sunburn easily so it is not hard to tell when she had recently been playing outside. Her eyebrows are very short but dark. Body She is very thin but not skinny. Her hands are tiny but her fingers are long compared to her palm. Her torso is very rectangular and she is very light. She has just about zero muscle tone. Her hair is a dark black, held back often by a bow behind her head or a headband to keep her hair out of her face.It has a slight wave to it. She wears very light and easy to move in clothing, usuallt of a higher quality due to the places she was raised in. Her stance is very timid. She rarely takes up more space than she has to unless she is excited or angry about something. Personality She inherited much of her mother's shyness however Creta had given her a bit more confidence to speak to people. She is very curious about the world, eager to learn even if she is scared of something. She is very well mannered and tries to be polite whenever she can. She is very respectful to everyone she meets. She always tries to do the right thing however she also likes to pull a light joke if she finds it the proper time to do so. She rarely thinks it's a proper time. She cannot handle blood or gore of any level and it often can lead her to fainting spells. She also dislikes too much attention drawn to herself at once. However on the other hand she often feels lonely since she has very few friends. It is difficult to get her mad but it is also dangerous as she often has asthma attacks when she gets mad. She loves to talk about her violin and how she plays it. Abilities She has been playing violin for most of her life. She has the ability to use magic however she has little to no ability to control it. Say if she tries to make a small spark in her hand often it comes into a large fireball setting wherever she is on fire. She fears her magic but intends to learn to control it. She is a beginner runecrafter. She is fairly well educated from tutoring and reading. Trivia *Despite her large adoptive family she rarely got close at all to her adoptive brothers and sisters. Category:Characters Category:Grey Category:Aren Category:Da'Angelo Category:Mage Category:Noble Category:Adair Category:Female Category:Modern Magic user Category:Protagonist Category:Custom Content Category:Retired